Tiger Lily
by Delumbra
Summary: When your life falls apart, you probably don't stop to think, "If only I'd held the door for that girl behind me on the way to class last week!", but maybe you should. It just might have saved you.


The moment grew closer, but anticipation had plateaued as Lily neared the main event. She was painfully aware of each tick from the clock on her nightstand, Each a prelude to the inevitable conclusion that was struggling to build its intensity any further. Eyes closed but almost omnisciently aware of the most minute details of her familiar surroundings, she sat up on her bed only a moment before the clock struck eight. With uncanny silence and grace, she slid onto the hardwood floor, straightened her coat, and tucked her ears back under her hood as she tucked her feet into her slippers. Tonight's show was about to begin.  
Any pretense of nonchalance wasn't worth the delay, it wasn't late enough that anyone would notice of her in the halls. Even if someone managed to connect her presence and the increasingly frequent events in Beacon, that knowledge alone would do enough to silence them. Lost in a trance of single-minded pleasure, her body found its own way to an unoccupied, book and shadow-laced table in the library's far corner. This was going to be one of her best performances yet.  
Weeks spent under a false name online, pretending to be a friend, learning everything there was to know about the fool. Every secret she could wring out of him, every clue and hint, even poisoning the family pet so she could be his shoulder to cry on. All to siphon information as she found her way to his online banking account, using the names of that very pet and family in mourning to get past their security precautions. Under his name, she made several charges to various shady companies in the least discrete of ways, and drained the rest into a fundraising group known to be a front for the White Fang. The authorities would already be on their way for those particular indiscretions. There were a lot of suspicious actions surrounding her target, or so said the police's anonymous tip line. She knew from experience that she could expect some of Vale's finest soon.

She ran through every detail in her mind one last time, and could keep a smile from creeping across her lips. She had left a large crate by his door earlier, a taped note indicating it was a birthday present from his girlfriend and not to open it until his big day. The White Fang Flags and propaganda inside would make for some interesting evidence in both the police investigation and their relationship. She was particularly proud of how she had arranged for his real girlfriend in Atlas to visit, she should be arriving in time for the festivities too- and she was even a Faunus! Even Lily couldn't restrain her laughter at that bit of news. There was no better feeling than when the universe forged itself to suit your desires of its own accord.

Lily bit her lip and giggled in anticipation as a flicker of familiarity caught her eye, he wasn't hard to miss. With his blue spiked hair and the stupid-looking duster he wore for battle, Emery Florus wasn't the type you'd look for in a library. He thought he was meeting a secret admirer- A fabrication of Lily's, of course- but he'd probably think was just a cute little ploy by his girlfriend once she arrived. Once the rest of the party guests showed up with handcuffs, things would truly get interesting. Beacon had to maintain a strong relationship with the law so the authorities were allowed to search the students or dorms with only the slightest provocation. His girlfriend would insist to be at his side like any decent person, so she'd watch as they found the box. They'd take him down to the station and try to pull his bank records eventually, which should stir things up even more. They wouldn't be able to arrest him for anything with that much evidence, but the damage would be done. Rumors would spread, his relationship may never recover, he'd have to drop out or live in shame.  
But just in case he tried the latter, weekly shipments of White Fang material were already arranged for the next month.

Despite the perverse, and extreme pleasure she took in power over others... This was all a learning experience for Emery. Lily had asked him nicely many times more than he deserved, it wasn't her fault he scoffed at the prospect of turning his music down. Forgiveness was one of the few rules she lived by. Give respect and you shall receive it. On the other end of the spectrum she didn't play nearly so fairly.

Emery got a tap on his shoulder, and he was overjoyed to find his girl had come to visit. Their embrace was so heartfelt and sweet, Lily felt a twinge of absolute joy in her chest, flourishing into a great warmth as the couple found a place to sit and talk. With any luck this would give the lady an opportunity to find someone better than him to spend her time with.


End file.
